1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron device which controls quantum chaos and a method of controlling quantum chaos, and, particularly, the invention is based on a novel principle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intrinsic nonlinearity is important as a physical system in the field of information processing. Electronic elements made from materials having a certain nonlinear response have heretofore been used. An example of the electronic elements having nonlinear current/voltage characteristics is a two-terminal element having a differential negative resistance. Of course, MOS-FETs support the modern technology as a three-terminal element. These nonlinear electronic elements are bonded in a linear electronic circuit to construct a nonlinear information processor for executing an arbitrary calculation.
However, problems caused by the high integration have been detected with such electronic circuit. For example, a heating problem has been raised. The heating caused by an intrinsic electric resistance is mandatory for generating the nonlinearity of the electronic element as well as is necessary and essential for executing information processing.
In order to avoid the problem, attempts of reducing the number of elements by increasing the nonlinearity of each of the component elements have been made. In the course of the attempts, a component element having a so strong nonlinearity that exhibits chaos has inevitably been desired. In the case of quantizing a classical system exhibiting chaos, a behavior of the quantum system is characterized by quantum chaos.
In turn, in the fine component element, electrons trapped in the element behave as quantum-mechanic particles. From this standpoint, therefore, the component element showing the quantum chaos is attracting attention.
The inventor of this invention has theoretically clarified that a change in a structure of a material contributes to a control on quantum chaos in an electronic system of the structure. Examples of possible control are a control achieved by adjusting an effective size of interaction between electrons through a change in size of a quantum dot (Non-Patent Literature 1), a control achieved by controlling a fractal dimension in a fractal aggregate (Non-Patent Literatures 2, 3, and 4), a structure control in a multiplexed hierarchical structure (Non-Patent Literature 5), and the like.
Non-Patent Literature 1: R. Ugajin, Physica A 237, 220 (1997)
Non-Patent Literature 2: R. Ugajin, S. Hirata, and Y. Kuroki, Physica A 278, 312 (2000)
Non-Patent Literature 3: R. Ugajin, Phys. Lett. A 277, 267 (2000)
Non-Patent Literature 4: R. Ugajin, Physica A 301, 1 (2001)
Non-Patent Literature 5: R. Ugajin, J. Nanotechnol. 1, 227 (2001)
Further, the inventor has theoretically revealed that it is possible to control the Mott metal-insulator transition by the use of the electric field effect in an array formed by aggregating a certain type of quantum dots (Non-Patent Literatures 6, 7, 8, and 9). In turn, it has been reported that it is possible to control a conductivity of a junction system consisting of a layer of a high impurity scattering and a layer of a high purity with a remarkably low impurity scattering by applying an electric field to the system (Non-Patent Literatures 10 and 11).
Non-Patent Literature 6: R. Ugajin, J. Appl. Phys. 76, 2833 (1994)
Non-Patent Literature 7: R. Ugajin, Physica E 1, 226 (1997)
Non-Patent Literature 8: R. Ugajin, Phys. Rev. B 53, 10141 (1996)
Non-Patent Literature 9: R. Ugajin, J. Phys. Soc. Jpn. 65, 3952 (1996)
Non-Patent Literature 10: H. Sakaki, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 21, L381 (1982)
Non-Patent Literature 11: K. Hirakawa, H. Sakaki, and J. Yoshino, Phys. Rev. Lett. 54, 1279 (1985)
Also, it has been reported that generation of quantum chaos is detected by using quantum level statistics (Non-Patent Literatures 12 and 13).
Non-Patent Literature 12: L. E. Reichl, The transition to chaos: in conservative classical systems: quantum manifestations (Springer, New York, 1992)
Non-Patent Literature 13: F. Haake, Quantum Signatures of chaos, (Springer-Verlag, 1991)
Also, the Berry-Robnik parameter ρ is known as a parameter for quantitatively detecting a modulation in quantum chaos property (Non-Patent Literature 14), and it is known that p is a volume ratio of a regular region in a phase space in the scope of semi-classical approximation (Non-Patent Literature 15).
Non-Patent Literature 14: M. V. Berry and M. Robnik, J. Phys. A (Math. Gen.) 17, 2413 (1984)
Non-Patent Literature 15: B. Eckhardt, Phys. Rep. 163, 205 (1988)
In addition, the neutron transmutation doping (NTD) which is a method of doping a semiconductor through a nuclear reaction of neutrons of stable isotopes has been developed (Non-Patent Literature 16).
Non-Patent Literature 16: K. M. Itoh, E. E. Haller, W. L. Hansen, J. W. Beeman, J. W. Farmer, A. Rudnev, A. Tkhomirov, and V. I. Ozhogin, Appl. Phys. Lett. 64, 2121 (1994)